Strategies: Defeating Bosses
At the end of every floor, you meet the most powerful enemy of said floor: the boss. The type of boss you fight depends on what floor you're currently on. During this article, we will see how to efficiently kill these bosses without taking too much damage. Floor 1: Fox The very first boss has a very simple design: it's just an orange regular fox. Nothing special, but he's still cute. Attacks And Movements Its pattern is really simple to learn. It does very small hops around the room to turn himself. There are two types of hops: either he hops in a random direction or he hops towards the player. Usually, he does the one after the other every time. As for his attacks, he just shoots in front of him in a straight line. Strategy The strategy is very simple: just circle around him if he's near the center of the room or go to the other side of the room if he's near a wall while you shoot him. He'll die eventually. Floor 2: Bee Hive The second boss is probably one of the easiest ones. The boss is presented as a bee hive on a wooden stool with black stripes Attacks And Movements The hive itself doesn't move, nor does it attack you. However, if you attack it too much, it will break into pieces, revealing a group of five bees (or Mega Bee but more on that later). The bees work just like the one you would find in regular rooms: they just waddle towards the player in a curvy pattern. Strategy When it's in its first form, RUN FROM IMPENDING DO-...wrong boss, this isn't Mama Shroom. So, when it's in its first form, just shoot it, but do keep your distances so you don't get hurt when the bees spawn. When the bees spawn, run away from them. I told you this boss was probably one the easiest ones. Floor 3: Mr.Squid The third boss is a giant squid wearing a white bandana with a red dot on it, similar to Japan's flag. Get ready, because here comes the weird bosses. Attacks And Movements Mr.Squid spins towards the player and tries to jump on them. However, he will not jump directly on the player, just in their direction. Be wary that, when spinning, he might hit a wall or a bump in the floor, launching itself through the room. Strategy Just try to keep your distances with Mr.Squid and, when before he jumps and once he spinned towards you, go to either his left or his right to dodge his jump: as long as he already spinned, he can't change his trajectory again, so you're safe to move around. Floor 4: Small Crab The fourth boss is represented as a purple crab. Even if the game says it's small, it's still pretty big compared to a normal crab, so it's roughly the size of the player. Attacks And Movements Upon entering the room, the boss will be in the middle. However, after 1 or 2 seconds, he will immediately go to the bottom left corner. After that, he will shoot a group of 3 bullets in a spread formation 3 times before going to a new corner of the room. He goes from corner to corner of the room clockwise. Strategy When you enter the room, do not go near the bottom left corner, as the crab will go there. Just try to go to the upper right corner of the room, basically the opposite corner of the crab's corner. Then, you'll have more time to dodge his attacks. When he's done attacking, just follow the same pattern: go to the opposite corner of the crab's current corner will you shoot him.